What should I read?
A list of books I want to remember to read, further information is written on the linked pages. Science and rationalism [[The Pleasure of Finding Things Out|Richard Feynman, The Pleasure of Finding Things Out]] [[Asimov's New Guide to Science|Isaac Asimov, Asimov's New Guide to Science]] [[The Oxford Book of Modern Science Writing|Richard Dawkins (editor), The Oxford Book of Modern Science Writing]] [[Randy Olson|Randy Olson, Don't Be Such a Scientist]] Biology Richard Dawkins :Climbing Mount Improbable :A Devil's Chaplain [[The Descent of Man|Charles Darwin, The Descent of Man]] [[Your Inner Fish|Neil Shubin, Your Inner Fish]] Jerry Coyne, Why Evolution Is True [[The Omnivore's Dilemma|Michael Pollan, The Omnivore's Dilemma]] [[Last Chance to See|Douglas Adams, Last Chance to See]] Jared Diamond :The Third Chimpanzee Carl Zimmer [[The New Dinosaurs|Dougal Dixon, The New Dinosaurs]] [[After Man|Dougal Dixon, After Man]] [[The Moral Animal|Robert Wright, The Moral Animal]] [[The Adapted Mind|Barkow, Cosmides, and Tooby, The Adapted Mind]] [[Creation: The Origin of Life/The Future of Life|Adam Rutherford, Creation: The Origin of Life/The Future of Life]] Psychology Steven Pinker :The Language Instinct :How the Mind Works :The Better Angels of Our Nature [[Cognitive Fire|Daniel Everett, Cognitive Fire]] [[Creation: Life and how to make it|Steve Grand, Creation: Life and how to make it]] [[Drawing the Line|Steven M. Wise, Drawing the Line]] [[The Art of Memory|Frances Yates, The Art of Memory]] [[The Memory Palace of Matteo Ricci|Jonathan Spence, The Memory Palace of Matteo Ricci]] [[Delusions of Gender|Cordelia Fine, Delusions of Gender]] David Eagleman [[The Accidental Mind|David Linden, The Accidental Mind]] [[The Philosophical Baby|Alison Gopnik, The Philosophical Baby]] [[The Black Swan|Nassim Nicholas Taleb, The Black Swan]] Physics Carl Sagan :Cosmos :The Demon-haunted World Neil deGrasse Tyson :Origins Stephen Hawking, A Brief History of Time [[The Inflationary Universe|Alan Guth, The Inflationary Universe]] [[The End of Time|Julian Barbour, The End of Time]] Victor Stenger [[QED: The Strange Theory of Light and Matter|Richard Feynman, QED: The Strange Theory of Light and Matter]] [[Our Mathematical Universe|Max Tegmark, Our Mathematical Universe: My Quest for the Ultimate Nature of Reality]] Philosophy Dan Dennett :Elbow Room :Consciousness Explained :Darwin's Dangerous Idea :Brainchildren :Freedom Evolves [[I Am A Strange Loop|Douglas Hofstadter, I Am A Strange Loop]] [[Gödel, Escher, Bach|Douglas Hofstadter, Gödel, Escher, Bach]] [[Metamagical Themas|Douglas Hofstadter, Metamagical Themas]] Matt Lawrence, Like a Splinter in Your Mind: The Philosophy Behind the "Matrix" Trilogy Joel Garreau, Radical Evolution Peter Singer, Writings on an Ethical Life [[The Ego Trick|Julian Baggini, The Ego Trick]] [[The Most Human Human|Brian Christian, The Most Human Human]] [[The Monkey Wars|Deborah Blum, The Monkey Wars]] [[The Tao is Silent|Raymond Smullyan, The Tao is Silent]] Technology [[Program or be Programmed|Douglas Rushkoff, Program or be Programmed]] [[The Great Mambo Chicken and the Transhumanism Condition|Ed Regis, The Great Mambo Chicken and the Transhumanism Condition]] [[Engines of Creation|K. Eric Drexler, Engines of Creation]] [[The Emperor's New Mind|Roger Penrose, The Emperor's New Mind]] [[Shadows of the Mind|Roger Penrose, ''Shadows of the Mind]] History/anthropology [[The Ancient Guide to Modern Life|Natalie Haynes, The Ancient Guide to Modern Life]] Adrienne Mayor [[They Became What They Beheld|Edmund Snow Carpenter, They Became What They Beheld]] David Kyle Johnson, The Myths that Stole Christmas Stephen Nissenbaum, The Battle for Christmas Religion For further reading refer to those [http://www.buildupthatwall.com/recommended.html Recommended] on Christopher Hitchens' site, www.buildupthatwall.com. Christianity and the Bible The Bible Bart Ehrman :Lost Christianities Burton L. Mack :Who Wrote the New Testament? [[The Bible with Sources Revealed|Richard Elliott Friedman, The Bible with Sources Revealed]] Bruce Shelley, Church History in Plain Language Howard M. Teeple, How Did Christianity Really Begin? [[The Making of the Messiah|Robert Sheaffer, The Making of the Messiah]] Atheism [[The Portable Atheist|Christopher Hitchens (editor), The Portable Atheist]] Russell Blackford (editor), 50 Voices of Disbelief: Why We Are Atheists [[Jonathan Livingston Seagull|Richard Bach, Jonathan Livingston Seagull]] [[Parenting Beyond Belief|Dale McGowan, Parenting Beyond Belief]] [[Atheism: The Case Against God|George H. Smith, Atheism: The Case Against God]] [[Why I Am Not a Christian|Bertrand Russell, Why I Am Not a Christian and Other Essays on Religion And Related Subjects]] [[God, No!|Penn Jillette, God, No!]] Religion from the perspective of science [[The Varieties of Religious Experience|William James, The Varieties of Religious Experience]] Sci-fi [[Eon|Greg Bear, The Way trilogy]] [[Darwin's Radio|Greg Bear, Darwin's Radio]] [[The Time Traveler's Wife|Audrey Niffenegger, The Time Traveler's Wife]] [[The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul|Douglas Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul]] Douglas Adams, The Salmon of Doubt [[Count Zero|William Gibson, Count Zero]] [[The Demolished Man|Alfred Bester, The Demolished Man]] [[The Stars My Destination|Alfred Bester, The Stars My Destination]] [[The Andromeda Strain|Michael Crichton, The Andromeda Strain]] Michael Crichton, Congo Michael Crichton, Next H. G. Wells [[For The Win|Cory Doctorow, For The Win]] [[2001: A Space Odyssey|Arthur C. Clarke, 2001: A Space Odyssey]] Peter F. Hamilton, The Void Trilogy Greg Egan :Distress :Quarantine [[A Fire Upon the Deep|Vernor Vinge, A Fire Upon the Deep]] [[True Names and Other Dangers|Vernor Vinge, True Names and Other Dangers]] [[Marooned in Realtime|Vernor Vinge, ''Marooned in Realtime]] Isaac Asimov, Pebble in the Sky Isaac Asimov, The Stars, Like Dust Isaac Asimov, The Currents of Space [[The End of Eternity|Isaac Asimov, The End of Eternity]] [[The World of Null-A|A. E. van Vogt, The World of Null-A]] [[Solaris|Stanisław Lem, Solaris]] Pierre Boulle, Planet of the Apes [[Altered Carbon|Richard K. Morgan, Altered Carbon]] [[The Moon is a Harsh Mistress|Robert A. Heinlein, The Moon is a Harsh Mistress]] [[The Door into Summer|Robert A. Heinlein, The Door into Summer]] [[Galatea 2.2|Richard Powers, Galatea 2.2]] [[Moonseed|Stephen Baxter, Moonseed]] [[The Light of Other Days|Stephen Baxter, The Light of Other Days]] [[The Science Fiction Hall of Fame|Various, The Science Fiction Hall of Fame]] [[Earth Hive|Steve Perry, Earth Hive]] [[Aristoi|Walter John Williams, Aristoi]] [[Neverness|David Zindell, Neverness]] [[A Canticle for Leibowitz|Walter M. Walter, Jr, A Canticle for Leibowitz]] [[Lord of Light|Roger Zelazny, Lord of Light]] [[Ringworld|Larry Niven, Ringworld]] [[The Vorkosigan Saga|Lois McMaster Bujold, The Vorkosigan Saga]] [[I Am Legend|Richard Matheson, I Am Legend]] [[David's Sling|Marc Stiegler, David's Sling]] [[Pushing Ice|Alistair Reynolds, Pushing Ice]] [[Akira (manga)|Katsuhiro Otomo, Akira]] Gordon R. Dickson [[Dragon's Egg|Robert L. Forward, Dragon's Egg]] [[Tau Zero|Poul Anderson, Tao Zero]] [[Never Let Me Go|Kazua Ishiguro, Never Let Me Go]] [[The Passage|Justin Cronin, The Passage]] [[The Handmaid's Tale|Margaret Atwood, The Handmaid's Tale]] [[Starship Troopers|Robert A. Heinlein, Starship Troopers]] [[Flatland|Edwin A. Abbott, Flatland]] [[Blindness|Jose Saramago, Blindness]] [[Flowers for Algernon|Daniel Keyes, Flowers for Algernon]] [[Jumper|Steven Gould, Jumper]] and sequels (Reflex, Impulse and Exo) [[The Three-Body Problem|Cixin Liu, The Three-Body Problem]] Fantasy Raymond E. Feist Robin Hobb [[The Stone Dance of the Chameleon|Ricardo Pinto, The Stone Dance of the Chameleon trilogy]] J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth [[A Song of Ice and Fire|George R. R. Martin, A Song of Ice and Fire]] [[The Chronicles of Amber|Roger Zelazny, The Chronicles of Amber]] [[The Harper Hall Trilogy|Anne McCaffrey, The Harper Hall Trilogy]] [[The Book of the New Sun|Gene Wolfe, The Book of the New Sun]] [[The City & the City|China Miéville, The City & the City]] [[Daggerspell|Katherine Kerr, Daggerspell]] Scott Bakker [[A Wizard of Earthsea|Ursula K. Le Guin, A Wizard of Earthsea]] [[The Science of Discworld|Terry Pratchett, The Science of Discworld]] [[The Name of the Wind|Patrick Rothfuss, The Name of the Wind]] [[Gulliver's Travels|Jonathan Swift, Gulliver's Travels]] [[Among Others|Jo Walton, Among Others]] [[The Wonderful Wizard of Oz|Frank L. Baum, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz]] [[The Magicians|Lev Grossman, The Magicians]] Crime, Mystery [[The Constant Gardener|John le Carré, The Constant Gardener]] [[The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time|Mark Haddon, The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time]] Suspense, Thriller and Horror H. P. Lovecraft [[The Shining|Stephen King, The Shining]] Anne Rice, Blood and Gold Anne Rice, The Witching Hour [[World War Z|Max Brooks, World War Z]] [[Homunculus|Hideo Yamamoto, Homunculus]] [[Death Note (manga)|Tsugumi Ohba, Death Note]] [[The Atrocity Archives|Charles Stross, The Atrocity Archives]] Social criticism Fiction [[The Adventures of Oliver Twist|Charles Dickens, The Adventures of Oliver Twist]] [[A Christmas Carol|Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol]] [[David Copperfield|Charles Dickens, David Copperfield]] [[Jane Eyre|Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre]] [[Catch-22|Joseph Heller, Catch-22]] [[Something Happened|Joseph Heller, Something Happened]] (wrong section? no available information on genre) [[Fahrenheit 451|Ray Bradbury, Fahrenheit 451]] [[Middlemarch|George Eliot, Middlemarch]] [[Infinite Jest|David Foster Wallace, Infinite Jest]] [[Calling Bernadette's Bluff|Dale McGowan, Calling Bernadette's Bluff]] Non-fiction A Terrible Beauty, Peter Watson Graphic novels [[Homunculus|Hideo Yamamoto, Homunculus]] [[Batman: The Long Halloween|Jeff Loeb, Batman: The Long Halloween]] Book Lists The Big Read World Book Day Featured in the sidebars of Machines Like Us Recommended by Matthew Recommended by Hayley Recommended by Emma Recommended at derrenbrown.co.uk Recommended by QualiaSoup Recommended on Christopher Hitchens' site, www.buildupthatwall.com Neil deGrasse Tyson's 'books that should be read by every single intelligent person on the planet' Recommended by Eliezer Yudkowsky Category:Lists Category:Literature lists Category:Book lists